


His Touch ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is flirty (what did you expect? xD), Angel Dust is soft [sometimes], Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Especially purple pastel ones, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, He wears sweaters, Husk is getting drunk [as usual] and doesn't really mind his presence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love these two as much as Alastor [radio demon], Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding [slightly], Night & darkness, Older Man/Younger Man, Referenced Drinking, Slight gentleness, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Some Humor, Talking, They both deserve happiness, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm, Whiskey [Husk's favorite]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Spending a night together 💜 ♡ ⚣[Angel Dust x Husk] 💙
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	His Touch ♡

**Author's Note:**

> 'Remember when we first met? You said "light my cigarette". But we couldn't get very far. 'Cause you locked your keys in your car. So you sat and stared at my lips. And I could already feel your kiss. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Headlights, on me. Racing to 60, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Remember when you taught me fate. Said it'd all be worth the wait. Like that night in the back of the cab. When your fingers walked in my hand. Next day, nothin' on my phone. But I can still smell you on my clothes. Always hoping things would change. But we went right back to your games. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Headlights, on me. Racing to 60, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you..'
> 
> [I think that this song fits them ♡♥️] 
> 
> Btw, some of the ideas in this one-shot are from that live stream again (it was the one I mentioned last time, in that One-shot called 'Closeness'). Since I got inspired after I had watched it. 
> 
> ♡ ⚣

It's night, as dark as always, especially with it being hell. Hazbin Hotel was quiet, like usual during those late hours. 

Husk was in his room, on that bed. He was drinking again. He drank a bottle of cheap booze halfway down, getting drunk. Although he preferred a brand of whiskey usually. 

He finished it, eventually, putting this empty dark green bottle down on the ground. 

That's when he heard something, a noise, like someone walking in. Which it was. 

It was Angel Dust, naturally. Since instead of Alastor lately, he bothered him instead. 

But if Husk was being honest, he didn't really mind Angel Dust's presence, not that he would admit it though. 

Lately it seems like Angel Dust has been wanting to get closer to him. It was strange. To Husk anyway. 

Angel Dust walked over and sat down on the bed with him. 

He is wearing a dark purple sweater (that feels very soft to the touch) and black shorts (this clothing also had a softened fabric) with black long socks. 

"I'm off work, so we can spend time together now." he said, happily. 

That cat demon noticed, although he says something else than what was really on his mind. 

"Slut." Husk said to him. 

"I'm only a slut for you~" Angel Dust replied at that, seductively. 

Husk was silent again now, as he blushed a bit. 

'What the hell is wrong with him?' he thought, to himself. 

That's the way Angel Dust was though, especially with him. He always flirts with him, even blowing kisses over at times.

His thoughts are interrupted by something (or better yet, someone) as he snaps out of it. 

Angel Dust crawled over to him, getting on that bed. He wanted to be even closer to him, than ever before. 

Husk noticed that, as he eyed this other male. "..what are you doing-?" He cut himself off, when he felt how close that Angel Dust was to him. 

Angel Dust wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. He nuzzled warmly against him, into Husk's neck. He was holding him close, in a warm embrace. 

Husk blushed a bit, into a dark reddish shade. Although he liked it, loving that this other male was close to him. That warmth he got from it. "Angel.." 

He pushed him away, before anything else could happen. But he was also already missing that warm feeling. Even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. "..that's enough of that, get off me." 

"Aw, why? Husky.." Angel Dust said to him. 

Husk rolled his eyes. "Because I said so. Now get out." He watched him, although he noticed that Angel Dust didn't leave at all, staying there. He realized something. "..stay away from me." He was still blushing, already flustered, it seemed like. 

"Nah, I don't think I will." Angel Dust was getting close to him, once again now. He whispered softly, to Husk. "Kiss me.. I know that you want to.." 

Husk knew that he's right, even if he hated to admit this. He had a thought, in his faded mind. 'I can't resist it or him...' 

He gave him a kiss, then he pulled away from him, after just a second. 

Angel Dust had a smile, when he noticed that. He didn't pull apart from this older male. Still staying there, even closer to him. Now he was holding him close, his arms wrapping around Husk (just slightly though) once again, as he touched him. In an almost gentle way. While he caressed those red wings of Husk's, carefully. Just staring at each and every symbol on them. Like a deck of cards. 

He smiled for a bit. Then he stared at him, deeply yet silently. Into Husk's eyes, those dark shaded orange-golden hues that he loved to stare at. 

Husk felt that, actually loving it, secretly. He tries not to let out any more noises or hums though. Not even a moan. Or to purr (because he was a cat demon, after all). He didn't want to give Angel Dust a reason to smirk more at him. 

He was already blushing darkly and still flustered, in a darkened shading. Like crimson red that's as dark as ever. 

Angel Dust didn't seem to mind that, not really anyway. He grins slightly more, pushing him down on the bed, all of a sudden, getting on top of him. 

Husk felt his face as it heated up, almost burned him, in his mind. He was thinking now. 'What the fuck?' Yet he lets that other male do what he wants. He had his stare on him, noticing their height difference. '..what the hell? How tall is this guy? This is fucked, he towers over me..' 

To be honest, it's not like he hasn't noticed it before, but still..

Angel Dust smirked at Husk staring at him. "See something you like~?" 

Husk snaps out of it, still blushing. He talked quietly. 

"This..this is just weird." 

Angel Dust laughed softly. "Let it be." 

After saying that, he leaned down and over him. He started to touch him, then he's kissing down Husk's body. 

Husk hummed, letting out a low noise as well. He kinda liked Angel Dust's touch, even also secretly loving it. It's been awhile since he has last been intimate with someone else. He lets him again, which lead Angel Dust to do what he wanted again. 

Angel Dust kept his smirk. 

"I'm all yours~" he flirted, in a silent way, yet he also meant it. 

He touched him a bit more as he leaves a few kisses here and there. He stares at Husk. Then, he caressed him. He loved how soft it is, taking in Husk's warmth from his body. He was slightly nuzzling against him. 

Husk had a smile, for a second. He loves that affection. Although it faded. Which was sad, yet he was used to it. Should he even feel happiness? Does he deserve it? He wasn't sure. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He reached out, touching Angel Dust's hair with gentleness, liking how smoothly it felt like. He puts his claws through it, carefully. 

Angel Dust smiled again, at that, he loves this gentle touch of Husk's. He didn't know that other male had it in him, although he appreciated it anyway. It was a change of pace from what he usually experienced. He likes how close they are to each other right now. He has been thinking a lot about him recently and had acted strange around Husk, until this moment with him. Now he could be closer to him. 

He stared at him, silently. He leans in and kissed Husk's lips, gently, strangely enough. 

It was softened and sweet as both guys made a hum in that kiss. 

Eventually, they pull apart. Both of them panted quietly. 

Angel Dust lays down, next to Husk. He wrapped his arms around this shorter guy. He was relieved that Husk let him do it. He stayed there, close to Husk again. 

Both of them are lying together now. 

They slightly cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled against each other. Both guys felt calm, peaceful. 

Husk and Angel Dust closed their eyes, both resting. They would probably also fall asleep soon enough. 

It's warm, with their bodies on each other. That feeling was different yet nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's not longer. Although I hope that it's at least well written enough and that you all liked it anyway.
> 
> Also, I had to add in something about their height difference, I mean come on Angel Dust is even taller than Alastor. So you can imagine how tall he is compared to Husk. Which would be very much so xD 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this 💕❤️


End file.
